Living
by stinas96
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild and no one knows why... Rose Gazar meets team natsu 5.5 yrs later. whose rose and whise kids are those?
1. Chapter 1

ch.1

Natsu pov

I was walking through the forest on a mission with Gray and Erza for old times sake when a familiar scent filled my nose. I couldn't put name to the scent I just knew it was someone I had known. Without thinking I took off in the other direction to follow the scent. The scent smelled of vanilla, strawberries, and lavender. I about fell over when I heard a scream coming for that direction, I came into a clearing and saw a woman with short blond and purple hair with lavender eyes, two children, one girl that had pink pin strait hair down to her knees and a boy whose hair was blonde but unruly like mine, were scratched a bit. I turned to see what they were staring at. This huge beast cover in thick black quils was starting to charge at me. I quickly dodged the beast and jumped onto a nearby branch. I started towards beast, "Fire dragons roar!". While my flames enveloped the beast the woman joined in."Elemental Dragons Blade!". The woman jumped into the air and speared the beast right in the chest, the beast went limp and the blade disappeared. Did she say dragons blade? Does she know where her dragon is? Before I could ask, Erza and Gray finally caught up and Erza was the first to speak." Who are you? State your name.", The woman seemed to be smiling and the two kids were hiding behind her in fear. "Im Rose Gazer, these are my children Ember( the girl with pink long hair) and Coal(blond spiky unruly hair)., We were just on a search to join a new guild. We've run out of money and are need of a home." Roses smile was so sweet and innocent and familiar?. " We are part of fairy-tail, join us you seem to be strong and trustworthy, we could someone like you."Erza had spoken, me and Gray were shocked. "Why Erza? We don't need anyone new..." Erzas death glare made me shiver and almost faint in fear of what was to come next. She offered this Rose lady and children help which was strange of Erza. She hasn't opened up in 5 1/2 years...

Rose(Lucy) pov

I could smell him a mile away i knew he was here and he'd be coming. Ember and Coal looked at me curiously as they saw me distracted. The beast came towards me and his quills went through my right shoulder. "Fire Dragons Roar!" The beast went up in flames and then I went back in action."Elemental Dragons Blade!" My blade shot strait through his chest and then it fell limp on the ground. My blade then disappeared, The dragon slayers face was painted with shock and curiosity." Who are you?State your name" Erza had said she looked more mature now, her hair was still the same but she wasn't wearing her armor just her normal attire. I explained who I was and what I was doing."We are part of fairy-tail, join us you seem to be strong and trustworthy, we could someone like you." Gray and Natsu's face were shocked to hear this. They tried to retaliated against their partner but both turned pale to her glare. Seems she hasn't been the same for a long time.


	2. Authors note

Hey guys this is my first fan fic ever, please be nice in reviews! Im not good at grammar but this story came into mind several days ago and just stuck. Let me know what you think Ill post chapters hopefully rather quickly im doing this all from my ipod. enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter hope you enjoy, This story will probably be slow at first but I promise that it will get better. Let me know what you think!**

Erza's pov

"Now Fariytail is in Magnolia about five hours by train is this ok with you?"I instructed to make Rose understand that we will have a while before we get there. " This is great, thank you so much" Rose bowed to show her thanks." But if you don't mind me and my children need to go get our things, you may accompany us if you like."She seemed to be very proper, not like herself, she was trying to hide something from us. Fortunately I already know. " We would love to help you get things." I simply stated I saw Natsu's and Gray's jaw drop, I shot them a sideways glance and immediately shut them up. We walked about a mile into the forest when we came up to a small hut camouflaged within some trees by a river. Rose ducked into the entrance which opened up to a make shift fireplace a clothes rack and three cots. I was appalled to see what she was living in, why would she leave for this? She miraculously found a bag and unceremoniously dumped their belongings in. I just then noticed a small figure hiding in a blanket shaking. "Scarlett come on out these people we can trust." Rose beamed at the small exceed peeping out. Scarlett scampered across the hut to Ember. "Scarlett is just one of our three exceeds Night and Day are out doing some scouting, Scarlett will lead them to your guild not to worry." Rose threw the bag over her shoulder and picked up her two kids as well.

Time skip(The Train) Rose's pov

Erza knocked out Natsu and Gray was in the food cart. Ember was sleeping in my arms while Coal was sprawled out on my lap. Erza was sitting next me and she was looking at me suspiciously. I knew she knew who I was... "Im sorry Erza, so sorry I ever left." Teared pricked the corners of my while I tried to smile warmly at her. Her face went from shocked to sorrow. "Why? Why did you leave?" Erza looked at me determined, I sighed. "When I found out I was pregnant I couldn't face the guild, I couldn't face him... He was so happy with Lisanna I didn't want to ruin them, so I kept it a secret and left. Master knows about this and so does Mira I made them promise not to tell. Im sorry I didn't know what else to do. Please don't say anything to anyone, just call me Rose... Not for me though, for them." I smiled at my children not knowing what their father would think of them." Is Natsu the...?" Erza's voice faded and I nodded slightly."It was an accident, we were both drunk, I couldn't remember the night till I accepted that I was pregnant." Erza nodded her head and then she hugged me.

" Welcome back, Lucy."


	4. Chapter 3

**I guess im too excited to wait for people to read but Im currently working on ch. 6 but heres ch.3 enjoy!**

The GuildRose(Lucy's) pov

I chuckled as I saw the front of the guild looking the same in its glory since I left. I couldn't wait to get inside to see everyone. The smile I was sporting went from ear to ear in excitement. I could her Erza chuckle from my side and I could feel Natsu's glare on the back of my head. "Mommy where are we?" Coal and Ember asked in unison, curiosity sparkling in their eyes. "This is Fairytail, its going to be our new home." I smile down at them, they looked confused. "Home?" Ember then asked her face contorted trying to wrap her head around the word."Its where you are happy with your family." She smiled brightly at my answer and skipped over to Natsu. " Hey you!" She beamed at him. Natsu scoffed at her in response. Embers smile faltered a little bit then she smile even bigger." Will you be apart of my family?" Her hopeful eyes anticipating for an answer. Natsu blushed at her question and stammered a little but then beamed a smile back saying of course. Ember hugged his leg and skipped over to me. My heart fluttered a little bit at the gesture between the two. They looked so cute together I am looking forward to a new life at the guild.

The Guild no ones pov

The doors swung open to reveal team Natsu and a beautiful lady with short pixie like purple and blonde hair. her eyes were the color of lavenders, she was wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans with a light purple tube top and grey arm warmers and cargo green combat boots. She had two children with her. The girl, had long pink hair to her knees, she was wearing a white dress that went to her knees and had pink rain boots on. The boy, had unruly blonde hair, and was wearing cargo shorts with a black vest with black rain boots. The master welcomed them with open arms. "I brought them to join the guild, master I am sorry I didn't give you a heads up." Erza was the first to speak. The master simply nodded,"Come on then to the office...um?" He stuttered as he had forgotten to ask if their names. Lucy graciously spoken back to fill in the rest of his sentence." Rose Gazar Sir, these two are Ember and Coal, twins." Lucy beamed a smile at the two and told them to wait with Erza.

Masters Office Makarov's pov

We slipped into my office and close the door. We sat in silence for a moment. She looked down fiddling with thumbs waiting for me to speak. " So my dear child has returned, alive and well?" I looked at her with a tear prickling in my eye. " Yes master I have come home from my journey." She had a small smile playing on her lips. " What have you been doing all this time? What has happened to your appearance? I feel a small spell on you." She looked almost sad but still smiled." For my appearance master I have scars I cover with a spell it will be gone soon it was just so I didn't scare people in town. My hair and eyes changed when I became the queen of dragons. When I met the dragons master, It was amazing they took me to their world Dragola and made me their queen. I trained with all the dragons and my own dragon Ella, the elemental dragon. My children are celestial mages and also fire dragon slayers. We came back to Earthland about a year ago and have been living in the forest since. Master I ask you tell no one of my real power they saw that I can use celestial dragon magic but that was it. My dragon Ella can only be contacted by spirit for we are now one." I looked at her in shock, she saw the dragons, she has a dragon, she rules them? "What do you mean you are one?" Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment." She died saving me and my children, she gave up her life and power and gave them to me so I could continue to raise them. She died by another dragon who opposed of me but was slain." I nodded and thought for a moment." You will have to tell them the truth one day but for now we shall keep this a secret it would be too much for the guild at this moment. I am glad you are back and well my child, now where would you like your mark?" She searched her body for the appropriate spot she decided to put it below her ear and in pink. " Master one more thing, I have no money yet and no place to stay..." She looked down ashamed of having to ask. " Well pick a house for you an your children, pay me back as quick as possible dear, understand?", "Yes master, thank you."


	5. Chapter 4

**hey well I guess I have no life xD heres the next chapter:) sorry its way short...**

Rose(Lucy) pov

After we met everyone at the guild, me, Ember and Coal went in search of a house. "Mommy? What does nakama mean?" Little Ember looked up at me and Coal's eyebrows were furrowed thinking of the word. I giggled at them, they were so cute." Nakama is family its a strong bond with the others at the guild." Ember thought for a moment looking down in concentration."So is Natsu san my nakama?" "Of course honey." Ember smiled brightly at my words. She skipped around with a grin ear to ear. Coal abruptly stopped in front of a small house. "This one! This one mommy!" Coal was jumping around as he thought he had found the perfect house. I saw a for-sale sign and walked up the stone pathway to the door. I knocked on the door to open a small old woman. "Are you here for the house my dear?"Her eyes squinted from the sun."I would like to buy your house mam." I smiled warmly at the old woman as Coal and Ember were peeking at her from behind me. " Well your in luck my dear I was about to leave, This house is about 189,000 jewels." I handed the old woman the money, we exchanged Thanking each other and then she left, we went in.

At the guild Natsu's pov

Rose walked out and greet everyone with open arms. Levy and Mira were the first to approach her and they casually talked. The Master then called Mira up to the office and Rose said her goodbyes. Ember wouldn't stop staring at me smiling. I smiled back but went back to sulking at the bar. Why does Rose smell like her? Why does Roses children look like her? So many questions were swarming in my mind. I just brushed them off and went back to looking around the guild. Something doesn't seem right... Everyone seems happier today. Is Erza eating cake? Levy and Mira were smiling. Something is definitely wrong.


	6. Chapter 5

**hey guys going to post my next couple of chapters, Im being grounded so heres a treat:D**

Natsu pov walking home

I was trudging home through the route with happy floating above me. We turned the corner and I smelled her, Rose. What is she doing over here? I quickened my pace to figure out what was going , why do I care? I dont even know her, but she does smell good. I haven't smelled anyone like that since Lucy left. Why am I thinking of Lucy? She left me why should I care... I wish she were back I miss her..."Natsu, where are we going?" Happy broke my train of thought( thank god) I just then realized I was subconsciously tracking her scent. "Uh...I'm not sure Happy." " Natsu your being weird..." i bonked the cat on the head."I'm not weird!". I suddenly stopped and looked around the scent was strong. I saw her talking to an old woman, I suppose shes buying a house, oh well. Wait, that house is mine! Before I could get to them she went in and the land lady walked out. "Hey whats this about!"I barked at the hag. "Well if you must know I sold your house because you haven't paid rent for four months. I've been more then patient with you. I wish you the best of luck in finding a new home."I growled at the old hag and stomped off back to the guild.

Rose(Lucy) pov new home.

The place was cluttered with all kinds of junk. The house just reeked of him, forestry and campfire. He must have recently moved, why leave his stuff? I'll ask tomorrow. My eyes shifted to the wall full of missions, old missions from when I was on the team. I saw my old maid outfit by the wall as well. I almost cried seeing he kept all of this. I will definitely make sure he gets his stuff.

Time-skip- next morning the guild.

I skipped into the guild with Ember and Coal in tow. We went up to the bar where Mira was, I ordered food for us and then looked around the guild. I spotted Natsu sulking in the corner."He is pretty upset Rose, I would leave him be for a while." Mira smiled warmly at Lucy. Lucy sighed." I accidentally bought his house yesterday... I'm sure he wants his stuff at the least." I looked at Mira unsure of what to do." That sounds like a great idea, you should go talk to him." Her smile was almost devious but i returned the smiled and hopped off my bar stool. "Hey Natsu?" I asked a lot quieter then what I meant to."What do yoouu want?" He scowled at me."I realize that I bought your house lat night, and wondered if you want your stuff back?" I practically whimpered at him. He looked shocked that I would ask."Uh sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, but I'd like my stuff back." Natsu's temper cooled and I began to relax."Come over anytime! I'm sure Ember would love to see you, I...Uh was wondering where you were staying now?" I looked at him with caution not sure what response I would get. "No wheres yet I'll find a place soon though!" He cheered at me, I'm glad he's not mad at me, I was sure this would have been worse." Since you have no wheres to go yet you can stay with us, I mean it was your house first." He looked at me curiously then beamed his signature smile, I could have just melted right there." That be great! Thanks Rose!" I blushed at his childish expression. " Why is Rose red?" Happy chimed in his two cents as normal. I gave the cat a death glare and hit him and stalked off away.


	7. Chapter 6

**next chapter enjoy!**

Natsu and Rose's house?!

Natsu's pov

Rose left the guild before me to let Ember and Coal roam around the new place. I was on my way back to house debating if this was a good idea to move in Rose. I opened the door to see three exceeds flying around above Ember and Coal who was chasing them around the house. I could smell something emanating from the kitchen. I went to see who was cooking. Rose had a light pink apron on over a yellow blouse and pink pleated skirt. She looked like a housewife more than a guild member. "What ya cookin'?" She turned to me and smiled, "Fish." Happy flew into arms" Thank you Rose! Thank you! None makes fish anymore!" She chuckled and stroked the exceeds' fur. Ember came barreling in with her brother closely behind. "Natsu-kun! Come Pllaayy!" She gave me some puppy dog eyes and whimpered. I chuckled at her," Ok,ok lets go then." I ran off with Ember.

Timeskip Rose (Lucy's) pov- the next morning

I can't remember falling asleep or eating dinner but all I smell is something burning. I peaked through my eyes to see smoke blanketing the room. I shot out of bed to see what was going on. The scent of burning was coming from the kitchen. I dashed in and ate the smoke in the air. Making the room clear, Natsu was frantically eating fire from the stove trying to put it out. I walked to the sink and poured water on the never ending fire. Natsu looked at me shocked "How did the smoke clear?" I looked at him irritatingly "How should I know? May I ask why the kitchen was on fire?" Natsu stammered a bit but mumbled the word breakfast barely audible to anyone. I smiled "For who? Just you?" He looked at me sheepishly and smiled" Everyone, you made dinner I thought I could make breakfast" My heart fluttered in my chest, he was so cute, I missed being like this with him. "How about a mission?" I asked, I would have asked to go out for breakfast, but with no money how? He seemed to be actually debating what to do."Sure, why not?"

Guild hall no ones pov.

Natsu and Rose were at the mission board looking for a job. Rose had finally made her mind on which one. Reaching for the mission her hand was met with Natsu's. Roses face was literally the shade of rose and Natsu's face was the same color of his hair. Once Natsu and Rose awkwardly let go, Rose took the mission to Mira.

Mira's pov

Hehe here comes Rose, I saw their faces were both a shade of red walking towards the bar. I smiled brightly at Rose as she approached me. "Me and Natsu would like to take this job..." I looked at the sheet,

Need herbs out of the woods near South Anagon. Warning, large and dangerous creatures lurk about. May take a while to find herbs, several miles into forest.

I loooked at Rose concerned." Are you sure this one will be okay?" She looked at me as if I was crazy" Easy as pie Mira-nee, with both of our noses tracking down the herbs, it should be easy." She beamed a smile showing no fear. I simply nodded at her and let them go. Surely no harm can come if their together no?


	8. Authors Note!

**Hey Guys! sorry not a new chapter but letting you know that I am working diligently on the tenth chapter! Enjoy and Review! Also the reason why Lucy left was because she was pregnant after a drunk night with Natsu XD LevyXGajeel peep in on the later chapters as well! **


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this is going to be alot harder than I thought, trying to type and post these with out my ipod D: Hopefully Ill have one chapter a week posted! thanks for following I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think, but nothing too mean please!**

Natsu's pov

Well I just took a mission with Rose. Wait why? I don't know her at all! How can I trust her... well her scent is good right?"Hey Natsu?" Rose was standing right in front of me rocking on the heels of her feet. " Hm?" She looked concerned for some reason. "Is everything alright? We need to be at the train by noon ok?" "Oh yeah I'm fine just was thinking... Should we go pack?" I was confused, why would I go with her so easily and no one else? As we were walking home Rose looked anxious and worried. "Whats up?" The left my mouth with asking, of course. She looked at me for a moment then turned her face towards the path. " It's nothing, I was just thinking about Ember and Coal." I immediately relaxed, though I wasn't really tense." Im sure they'll be fine, their strong kids." She gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but wonder the same.

Time skip train Rose(Lucy's)pov

Being a dragon slayer has its perks but seriously this motion sickness is just not fair. I'm glad I brought Scarlett with me, she's been my partner for five years now. It seems forever away now. Natsu was a tint of green and hanging out of the window, I don't blame him, this motion sickness is going to be the end of train finally came to a stop. Once i got off I laid face first into the ground, hugging it. I could chuckles from behind. "What?" I looked at Natsu as if he was crazy. "You just look funny, trying to hug the ground I mean..." I blushed realizing what I did in a public place. I could feel my cheeks warm up from sudden embarrassment and this just made him laugh more. I hit him in the head trudged off."She's a weirdo Natsu..." Natsu smiled "Sure is Happy!" "I'd be careful what you say you two, she is stronger then she lets on..." Scarlett had spoken without realizing and she rushed to her partner with tint of pink across her cheeks.

The Oak House no ones pov.

Rose tapped on the door while Natsu was ready to break the door down. They stood there for about ten minutes until the door finally opened. A tall bald man with large glasses and nose. His mustache covered his mouth while the lab coat he was wearing was too short. " Ah, you must be from FairyTail no?" Natsu grunted at the man while Rose spoke for the both of them."Yes, we are here about the mission." The man looked nervously at us, he was keeping something to himself."Yes, of course, you read the sheet and the warnings?" The man raised an eyebrow at us, thinking we would come without knowing what we were doing." Yes, we know what our mission entails." He then looked grateful, "Im Botanist Herbaldi, I shall give you your reward once you get the plants I need."" Uh, Herbaldi Sir, what plants are we looking for exactly?" Rose looked skeptical at the botanist. " The plant is called Crescent Moon, I need you to fill this basket with the leaves of this plant, It may take a matter of days for no more than two plants grow next to each other." Rose looked concerned but accepted the quest nonetheless. Rose and Natsu started towards the woods. " I have a feeling this is going to be a long mission..."

The Forest, Rose(Lucy's) POV.

I've been contemplating on telling Natsu who I really am. If I don't I cant use all my powers and we could get into some serious danger. I have a feeling that these creatures are more dangerous than what we're hoping for... We were setting up camp in a cave by a river. We only found one plant in 5 hours. We might actually be here for at least a week." Hey Rose?" Natsu had broken my train of thought."Yes, Natsu?" "Well I was wondering... Where you learned your magic..." He looked at me with a sheepish smile, as if embarrassed." Well my dragon and I are very close, before I was dragon slayer, I was celestial mage. Selestia, my dragon, went back to her realm a while ago..." Natsu's face showed he was trying to think through what I had just said, but now it was my turn to ask a question." Hey Natsu?" He looked at me to show he was listening." I...don't mean to pry but...um... Who's Lucy?" Natsu gave me a sad smile before he went on."Lucy, well she was, she, shes the one I loved. She left us about 6 years ago...no one knows why though, we just hope she will return soon." Tears streamed down my face, He loved me! And I left him... I hurt the last person I wanted to." What about Lisanna?" I tried to control myself and miserably failing. " Lisanna is like my sister nothing else, She confessed to me a while ago but I turned her down. Me and her don't talk anymore either." He looked at me with concentration trying to show no emotion. "Can I ask you a now?" Before I could I could say no he continued." Why do you smell like Lucy? You look like her too? every time I am with you I think more and more of Lucy. Why?" Tears streamed down my face, I looked down at the dirt underneath my feet." Natsu, I am... Lucy" I whispered the last part, barely getting it out. He then was shocked but then angry, I kept looking towards the ground." Did you leave because of me?" I was shocked he figured it out. I was on my knees now thinking. " Do you remember the third party we had for Lisanna?" His eyes grew wide in realization. Natsu started a string of apologies, only to have me laugh at him." Natsu, I would have stayed if that was just it, I would have treasured that memory if I didn't get more than what was already asked." He cocked his head to the side utterly confused." Coal and Ember have to have a father no?" He practically face palmed realizing it was obvious that the were his." So you left because you were pregnant with my kids?" " Yes, I couldn't face you thinking you loved Lisanna, I didn't want to ruin anything between you guys." Warm arms wrapped around my figure tightly caging me. " Lucy, I Love You. Never leave me again, got it?" I could feel that he was tense for that I hadn't answered his confession. " Natsu, you big idiot, I will always love you." His lips crashed into mine, encasing me with ecstasy. That night will never be forgotten.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys chapter 8! finally! My parentssaid I might get my ipod back this weekend so hopefully ill be able to write a little bit quicker! till next time! Please review, follow, favorite, etc XD**

The next morning. Natsu POV.

I woke up to a girl in my arms. Looked down and saw Rose? Wait! Thats not Rose, thats Lucy! My Lucy, got a good ring to it, I am also Ember and Coals father... I like them though so no biggie right? Lucy started to stir in my arms, god was she beautiful. " Natsu?" She peeped one eye open, then both eyes grew wide open. She jumped out of my arms, I frowned missing the warmth in my arms." Sorry, should we get back to collecting those plants? We are still on mission..." I simply nodded still in thought.

Time skip the forest. Lucy POV

Well I should tell him the rest but maybe later. We filled the basket 3/4ths of the way, now that we know the scent its easier to track the plants. I saw a large shadow come into view and before I knew it I was flying into a nearby tree. Wow that hurt pretty bad, I slumped to the ground and the spell on my body lifted. Scars and cuts from battles and training started to show on my body. But what really hurt was now the gash in my shoulder from the beast from before. Natsu looked at me in horror, I just simply gave him a thumbs up letting him know I was ok. But Natsu couldn't look away, the shadow grew bigger and was heading for Natsu. " Natsu! Move!" Natsu jumped into a near tree just nearly dodging the claws that swiped at his stomach. The beast came into view but, it wasn't a beast it was a small dragon. " Calm down little one, we won't hurt you." I cooed at the dragon, but it coward away. " Are you lost? Wheres your mother?" The pup let out a large cry. His mother was now the real beast to deal with. Natsu was wide eyed, this is probably too unreal for him. But I had to take order. " _Lucy!" "Ella?" " Kill that dragon! She poses threat to your kind!" " Do we have to Ella?" "Yes, I know it is a great dishonor but it must be done, sorry my queen." " It's fine Ella, be safe, I always think of you." " Goodbye my sweet Lucy."_

" Natsu! We have to take out the mother ok?" Natsu nodded and joined the fight." Fire Dragons Roar!" " Shadow Dragons Roar!" The dragon growled at us, damaged considerably . _This dragon has no powers, we can kill this thing in an instant!_ The dragon began to spiral towards us." Natsu focus on the head!" He nodded and began to suck in air. " Fire Dragons Roar!" " Elemental Dragons blade!" Once both our attacks hit, the mother dragon was beheaded and cooked. I turned to the pup, I started to glow while I whispered" Be in peace my young one, transfer to the dragon realm, Dragola!" I slumped to my knees and stopped glowing. " Luce, What the hell was that?!" " Oh! Sorry Natsu, I'm... The queen of dragons, I meant to tell you." He looked at me as if I was crazy." Where the hell did you learn that Lucy?" He looked upset, probably because I kept it from him. " Well when I left the guild Natsu, I went searching for a place to train. I knew the forests over by the Heartfillia Estate pretty well and I knew of a cabin deep in the woods was there. When I was little I used to go there with my mother, I hadn't been there since she died. When I was on my way through to the cabin I ran into Ella, the elemental dragon, she's actually my dragon, not Selestia. But sadly 3 months after giving birth Ember and Coal, she died fighting against rogue dragons to save me and the kids. But when she was dying she turned herself to magic and gave it me, so now Ella lives in me." Natsu was digesting this slowly not understanding everything I just said. " SO, you use all dragon slayer magic?" " Yupp" " And you are in charge of the dragons?" " Yupp." " Do you know where the other dragons are?" His eyes shining with hope that he could find Igneel, made me giggle but quickly turned to a serious face for its not something to joke of. " Natsu, I know where they are, in another realm called Dragola, I've met Igneel hes even better than you describe but Natsu, we can't go there just yet ok?" Natsus' brow furrowed in frustration. " Why can't we see them?" I blushed a little bit at the thought of mine and the dragons agreement." Well you see I have to choose a king before I can return, they don't want the Queen to be unprotected like my mother. Once a king is chosen and is approved by the dragons the gate will be open for me to use." " So when will you choose a king?" Natsu looked upset, as if I had someone already picked. I giggled at him, " Natsu, I was going to ask you once I told the rest of the guild." He perked up when he heard that and smiled his signature smile, GOD how I missed him. " I would love to rule with you, but not as just partners, as mates." I blushed, _mates? _" Natsu, no offense, but do you know what to do?" It was Natsus' turn to be red in the face " Of course I do..." I giggled at him, he was so cute.


	11. authors note:P

**Heey sorry I havent updated I thought I was getting back my ipod on friday but you gotta love parentals! well Im working on ch. 12 and Im wondering if you guys have any potential enemy ideas or something that put a twist for the story. let me know in the reviews please!**


End file.
